


There is a New Prankster in Town

by Asumimore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Humor, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asumimore/pseuds/Asumimore
Summary: Hopefully you've all heard of the Marauders. You know, Potter, Black, and Lupin. Well you know their pranksters. What you didn't know is that there a new Prankster in town, and its a Girl! Will she be their friend, their pranking enemy, or a combination of both? An even better question is, Will she fall for one of them?(Also on FF.net and formerly on quotev under the user name Uigy, WARRING NOT PROOFED!)





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> I know the formatting is abnormal I apologize!

**Characters**

* * *

 

**Jenifer**

* * *

 

Full Name: Jenifer-Ariana Isabella McGonagall Dumbledore

Goes By: Jen, Jenny.

Birthday: November 21, 1959

Family: Albus Dumbledore (father), Minerva McGonagall (Mother), Morgan Dumbledore (Older sister), Jackson Dumbledore (older brother), Janice Dumbledore (Twin sister)

School's attended: Unnamed Muggle school, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (1st and 2nd Years), Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (now-?)

Magical abilities and skills: Legilimen, Metamorphmagus, Animagi, Occlumen, Seer, skillful duelist, Wandless and non-verbal magic, Fire magic affinity, Transfiguration, Apparition, Dark Arts, Quidditch, Charms

Likes: Drawing, Writing, Pranking, Annoying the Marauders her siblings and Slytherins, Singing (not in front of people.)

Dislikes: Annoying people, Slytherins, Goody two shoes (Except Lilly, and Janice), Snape, Malfoy

Personal traits: Sneaky, Wise, Fast, Brave, Natural Prankster.

Best friends: Janice, Lily

Friends: Morgan, Jackson, Remus, James, Ralph Finnigan

Dislikes: Sirius (Le Man-whore) (at first at least ;D)

Enemies: Snape, Malfoy, Bellatrix, Ehhh. All the Slytherins! TO the Guillotine the lot of them! And Peter Pettigrew

House (soon to be): sly- Just kidding! Gryffindor!

Year: Starting 3rd 

* * *

 

**Janice**

* * *

 

Full Name: Janice Kendra Maybelle McGonagall Dumbledore

Goes by: Jan, Jannie

Birthday: November 21, 1959

Family: Albus Dumbledore (father), Minerva McGonagall (Mother), Morgan Dumbledore (Older sister), Jackson Dumbledore (older brother), Jenifer Dumbledore (Twin sister)

School's attended: Unnamed Muggle school, Hogwarts

Magical abilities and skills: Legilimen, Animagi, Metamorphmagus, Occlumen, skillful duelist, Wand-less and non-verbal magic, Water magic affinity, Transfiguration, Apparition, Dark Arts, Charms

Likes: Drawing, Writing, singing (not in front of people), School, Magic, Avoiding the Marauders.

Dislikes: Annoying people, Slytherins, Rule breakers (except Remus and Jen), Snape, Malfoy

Personal traits: Sneaky, Wise, Fast, Brave-ish

Best friends: Jenifer, Lily, Remus

Friends: Morgan, Jackson, Xenophilius Lovegood

Dislikes: Sirius, James, Peter

Enemies: Snape, Malfoy, And Bellatrix

House: Roar! Roar! Gryffindor!

Year: 3rd

Extra: I have a secret, only my twin sister Jen and I know, Jen says she thinks that Papa and Momma know but I'm not sure.

 

 

* * *

 

**Dumbledore kids**

* * *

 

**The Dumbledore kids image**

**From youngest to oldest**

**Janice, Jenifer**

**Jackson**

**Morgan**

**  
**

* * *

 

**Lily Evans**

* * *

 

Full Name: Lillian Rosemary Evans

Goes By: Lily, Lillian (Jan, Jen), Evans (Marauders)

Blood status: Muggle-born

Family: Allen Evans (Father [muggle]), Sage Evans (Mother [muggle]), Petunia Evans (Older sister [muggle]),

School's attended: Unnamed Muggle school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Magical abilities and skills: Potions, Charms

Likes: Drawing, Writing, Avoiding the Marauders, Singing (not in front of people.)

Dislikes: Annoying people, Marauders

Personal traits: Smart, Goody two shoes

Best friends: Janice, Jenifer, And Severus

Friends: Jackson Dumbledore

Dislikes: Malfoy

Enemies: Marauders

House: Gryffindor

Year: Same as Marauders

 

 

**Marauders**

* * *

 

**_Remus Devlin Lupin_ **

* * *

 

Jenifer and Remus have been friends since First Year.

When Remus saw a picture, Janice was looking at.  
It showed Janice and Jenifer.  
Remus and Jenifer have Owled each other  
ever since.

* * *

 

**_Jameson Mason Potter_ **

* * *

 

Janice and Lilly dislike James.  
Jen on the other hand  
is rooting for Jally.  
James X Lilly.  
She tells him this  
Multiple times.

* * *

 

**_Sirius Orion Black_ **

* * *

 

Janice, Lilly, and Jenifer  
All think Sirius  
Is a Man-Whore  
enough said.

* * *

 

**_Peter Pettigrew_ **

* * *

 

Janice, and Lilly have no problem with Peter  
except he is a Marauder.  
Jenifer has a bad feeling about him.  
She tells the Marauders,  
Janice, And Lilly this all the time.  
She even will tell them this while he is in the room.

 

 


	2. My First Train Ride to Hogwarts

"Jenny!' My twin sister Janice yelled into my ear.  
"I have lost my hearing in my right ear now thanks to you." I groaned sitting up in my bed and rubbing my ear.  
"Get your arse up! We have to get ready for Hogwarts!" She screamed in my left ear then scurried out of my room.  
"I have lost all my hearing!" I snapped. I got up and put on an old pair of jeans and my union jack shirt. Rummaged under my bed to find my boots. After I put them on I shoved my wand into my boot. Having no care what-so-ever I put my hair in a half up-do and put my hat on. I rummaged for my leather jacket in my closet and threw that on. Took everything I needed for Hogwarts and shoved it in and slammed the lid and locked it. I drug my trunk to my door. Tripping multiple times over the mess in my room.  
"Jenifer! Hurry up!" My older sister Morgan Yelled.  
"Don't get your panties in a Wedge!" I yelled back. "I'll be down in a second!" I crossed the death trap I call my room to retrieve my favorite journal. Grabbed my Trunk and ran down the stairs.  
"Jenifer you have no fashion know how." Morgan said to me.  
"Oi!" I said. "Don't dis my Clothes!" I said.  
"Let's just go." Morgan said  
"Jenifer where is your bag?" Jackson said.  
"Eh?" I said.  
"No Time!" Morgan said summoning my bag. I really envied her. My sisters in her last year of Hogwarts, Jackson is in his fifth year, Janice and I are in our third. Morgan handed me my bag. Jackson helped me shove my trunk into my bag. The four of us all have undetectable expansion charms on our bags.  
"Now are we ready?" Morgan said.  
"Yes." Janice and I replied.  
"I believe so." Jackson said.  
"Grab on." Morgan said holding out her arms. Janice just hugged her waist, Jackson grabbed Morgan's left arm, while I grabbed her right. I then felt like I was being sucked through a tight tube. Then when my eye sight became more stable I saw the Hogwarts Express.  
"Finally!" I said. This would be my first time riding the scarlet train, as I had been attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for the past two years.  
"Let's go!" Janice said tugging on my arm. Janice and I ended up in an empty compartment, waiting for her three friends. She told me their names.  
"The Redheaded girl is Lily Evans, the black-haired boy is Severus Snape, and the Blonde-haired boy is Xenophilius Lovegood." She said.  
"Well that last name is a mouth full. I said. The train lurched into motion. I would soon be starting my first year at Hogwarts. The compartment door slid open. Janice Groaned. I could tell she wasn't incredibly happy with the people standing in the door way.  
"See you have a new friend Dumbledore." A boy's voice said.  
"Bugger of Black." Janice replied.  
"I will after you introduce me to you lovely friend." The boy replied.  
I know I was starting to get annoyed I could feel Janice losing her patience. "You heard Janice Bugger off." I said, turning my face to look at the boy in the doorway. I was greeted with not one but four boys. I automatically knew these were the Marauders my sister had whined about for the past two years. I saw the four boy's eyes widen. "What in the bloody world are you staring at? It's like they've never seen twins before." I said. My sister smiled a small smile that you'd never know was a smile unless you knew her for a long time.  
"Your Janice's twin?" The boy who had been talking he had black hair and a smirk plastered on his face. "Great another goody-two shoes."  
My eyes narrowed. Janice let out a small laugh.  
"Something Funny Dumbledore?" A boy with Glasses and messy hair asked.  
"Absolutely Potter. My sister is anything but a Goody-two shoes." Janice said.  
"So what is she then?" I guessed the boy with the glasses name was Potter.  
"She is a truant, and repeat rule breaker." Janice said.  
"Don't forget I was expelled from Beauxbatons." I told her.  
"You were expelled." The boy I supposed was called Black said.  
"Yes. Now Bugger off!" I growled. Standing up and shoving The Black Boy (No Racism) into Potter making the two of them fall onto the other two boy and in turn causing the four of them to tumble out into the corridor.  
"And stay out!" I said, slamming the compartment door shut. Janice smiled. "What?"  
"I've been wanting to do that for the past two years." Janice said. "I'm just too nice." Janice said, and laughed. We looked at each-other and burst into a laughing fit.

A few moments later compartment door opened.

"Jannie!" A familiar female voice cried out. Then a flash of Fiery Red hair flew by and tackle hugged Janice.  
"Lils!" Janice said hugging Lilly Evans back.  
"Merlin you guys act like you didn't see each other not," I said pausing "Three days ago?" I said sarcastically.  
"Oh shush." Janice said.  
"Jenny!" Lilly squealed and launched herself into my arms. I hugged her back.  
"Sev! Come on sit!" Lilly said to the greasy black-haired boy at the door. I automatically did not like him one bit.  
"Hello My names Jenifer, and you can take my seat to sit next to Lilly." I said as politely as I could.  
"Thanks I guess." He said sitting down in my old spot as I had moved next to Janice.  
"So you two have a run in with the Idiots and Remus yet?" Lilly asked us.  
"Unfortunately." Janice said. Going back to read the chapter she was on.  
"What happened?" Lilly asked me, Knowing Janice wouldn't reply.  
I sighed and told her what happened. When Janice was done with the chapter she was on she book-marked the page and set the book down.  
"Jen. You forgot the best part." Janice said to me.  
"What do you mean?" I asked Janice.  
"When you shoved Black into Potter making the Four of them land in the corridor." Janice said smiling her small smile.  
"Wow, Jen. That was awesome!" Lilly said.  
"Nothing out of the ordinary." I replied. Just then the compartment door opened.  
"Xeno!" Janice said jumping up to hug her friend.  
"Jan, Your choking him to death." I said.  
"Sorry Xeno!" Janice said letting him go and sitting down.  
"Thanks." He said. "You must be the famous Jenifer." Xeno said.  
"Famous?" I asked.  
"Jan never shuts up about the two of your adventures." He said.  
"Oh really? You mean the adventures where I had to drag her with me?" I asked with a smirk. Lilly, and Xeno laughed.  
"That sounds more like Jan." Lilly said.  
The compartment door slid open again. I saw Lilly look over and groan.  
"Go out with me Evans." Potter said.  
"No." Lilly said simply.  
"Come on Evans you know you love me." He said sitting next to her.  
"Hey Lilly I'm going to go sit with Lucius." Severus said.  
"Kay' Sev see you later." Lilly said.  
"Oh than Merlin!" I said after he left. "I thought he'd never leave!"  
Janice hit me on the head. "Jen! Be nice."  
"Jan, I do not like him." I told her.  
"Evans go out with me." Potter said again.  
"No!" Lilly said annoyed.  
The compartment door slid open again.  
"There you are James!" Black said.  
I groaned. "Go away!" I said.  
"But love I wanted to talk to you." He said smirking.  
"I don't want to talk to you. And if you call me love one more time you'll have a reason to have the last name Black." I growled.  
"Wow this Dumbledore I like." Potter said.  
"If the four of you are going to stay then sit your bloody arse down. Lilly come sit over here, Remus you can join us." I said. Lilly got up and sat in between Janice and I, Remus walked over and sat on my lap not even looking up from his book. "Remus you mind?" I said.  
"No not really." He said smirking.  
I narrowed my eyes and said, "Must we go through this every time?" I paused. "This is my lap, only people can sit on it if they asked." I said.  
"Well then can I sit on your lap?" He asked.  
"No now bugger off." I said pushing him into the seat next to me. "What in Merlin's name have you been eating Remus? Elephants?" I said rubbing my stomach. He just looked at me.  
" You know her Remus?" Black asked.  
"Yeah. When Jan went to get school supplies, Jen went with her." Remus said turning the page in his book.  
"I'd say we best get dressed" I said. "I believe we will be at Hogwarts soon. I told everyone Jan, Lilly and I went to the girls changing rooms. We saw the curtains close to our compartment. After Lilly, Janice and I got dressed we walked back to our compartment, on our way back we saw Morgan showing off her Head Girl badge.  
When we got to our compartment we sat down and talked for the rest of the Train ride. 


	3. Is This What My Sister Has to Deal With?!

The H.E lurched to a halt.

"Aw man! It's raining!" Lilly

"Lillian, you're not the Wicked Witch of the West." I said Hopping off the train.

"Yes, I am! I am going to melt!" Lilly said dramatically. "I'm melting." Lilly said in a high-pitched voice. Remus chuckled.

"What are they talking about Remus?" Potter said.

"I'll tell you later." Remus said to them.

"Lillian, you use that shill voice again, I'll throw mud on your Uniform and dye the others Neon Orange." I said darkly. Lilly squeaked.

"Jen! You have to go with the First Years!" Janice pushed.

"Jan, do you want new first years?" I asked. "You know how excited Ockey gets when she sees me." I said walking backwards. "She'll capsize every boat!"

"But she'd save you." Janice said.

"Not anyone but Hagrid and I!" I said, I made a blow-up motion and a boiling over motion with my hands. "BOOM! There goes the new First Years." I said.

"Jenny, Jannie! What are you talking about?!" Lilly asked us.

"The Black lakes only Octopus inhabitant." I explained.

"Which was your fault." Janice said.

"Hey! I wanted an Octopus, I'm not the one who wanted a Dragon!" I said. "It was hard not to feel it's longing for someone to care for her!" I said.

"Hurry theirs only one carriage left!" Janice said.

"Look Jannie!" I said pointing to the skeletal winged horses that pulled the carriages every year.

"No Jenny I still can't see them." Janice said upset.

"Well I could help you with that." I said.

"No Jenny. I'm good." She replied rolling her eyes.

"You see them too?" Black said from behind me. I saw Janice squeak and stumble.

"Yes, Black I see them." I told him.

"What are they?" He asked me genuinely curious.

"Thestrals." I replied simply.

"How can you and I see them but not your sister and my friends?" He asked.

"They can only be seen by those who have seen death." I said. "Who did you see die Sirius?" I said using his name.

"My Grandfather. You?" He asked.

"My friend at Beauxbatons. She was hit by the killing curse on a customary field trip for first years. I was targeted next. I don't remember much. I remember my friend getting hit. But then black. The Aurors told me I fought them off. But was knocked out by one I hadn't seen. They also told me it was a werewolf named Greyback. I earned a few battle scars then which haven't faded." I told him not looking away from The Thestrals I was petting. "Jenifer! Sirius!" Remus yelled. "We're going to miss the Sorting and Feast If you two keep talking."

"Crawl out of my bum Remus!" I yelled back as I climbed into the carriage.

"Well then learn to shorting conversations!" Remus said.

"Okay Remus, I'll try. Just don't get your underpants in a wedge." I said to him.

"Wow. Maybe I like this Dumbledore." Potter said.

"Okay James." I said.

"So, you do know our names." He said.

"No crap." I said and with that the seven of us broke into our own conversations. When the carriage stopped in front of the castle my mother was waiting for me.

"Jenifer, I suspected you would go by carriage and not boat, good thinking on your part. That pet octopus would have capsized all the boats. "Mom or I should start calling her 'Professor McGonagall' said with her stern motherly voice. I turned and stuck my tongue out at my twin.

"Told ya!" I snickered

"Come along now it is almost time for the sorting. Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin, would you be so kind as to take Miss. Evans and Dumbledore to the great hall?

I followed Professor McGonagall as she went to get the first years and then back into the great hall. I walked out head low hiding my face. I knew people would recognize me when they saw my face, or when it came to that all my siblings me included inherited our fathers’ eyes, An Icy blue that people said when I looked into their eyes it felt as if I could see into their minds or their very soul. Blasphemy if you ask me. That's what Legilimency is for. We stopped in front of the teachers table and waited.

"When I call your name, you will come up here and be sorted." My Mom said. "Today we will start with a new third year transferring from Beauxbatons Academy. Let us begin. Dumbledore, Jenifer-Ariana!" Mo- Professor yelled. Gasps, Whispers and, laughs broke out through the crowd. I rolled my eyes and walked up.

_"Another Dumbledore?"_  the hat said

_"And what about it?"_  I thought.

_"Cunning I see."_  the hat said.  _"Smart like your older siblings, Brave, and Loyal too."_  the hat said to me.  _"You would do well in any of the four houses."_

_"I'd rather not go into Slytherin."_  I thought.

_"Then Slytherin is crossed off the list."_  the hat said to me  _"What about Hufflepuff?"_  the hat asked, _"none of the Dumbledore's have been placed into that house."_

_"Unfortunately, I believe I would not fit into there."_  I though back.

_"Well then Ravenclaw?"_  The hat said.

_"Your patronizing me, Aren't you?"_  I thought smugly.

_"Yes, Jenifer I am, we've done this before."_  The hat laughed out loud. "GRYFFINDOR!" The bellowed at the top of its. Well lungs. Mom took the hat off my head. And smiled.

"Hat stall, run in the family I guess." She said. I smiled and nodded. I ran to where Janice was sitting. My face had a smile that stretched from ear to ear. I saw Black sitting next to Janice with Lilly on the other side. I cleared my throat.

"Black that's my seat." I said. And shoved him over and I squeezed myself in-between him and Janice.

"So why the hat stall?" Remus asked me.

" The Hat was patronizing me." I said.

"How?" The boy whose name I never caught asked.

"It does it every time. To everyone." I said. Remus chucked again.

"Shush Remus." I said.

"Allan, Logan!" Professor said.

A small boy with short blonde hair walked up and Mom placed the hat on his head.

_Hopefully the boy wouldn't start a hat stall._  I thought to myself.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled. The table full of Yellow and Black clothes cheered.

"Black, Regulus!" Mom yelled out. A boy that resembled Sirius Black walked up.

_Must be siblings._

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled just as it was placed on the boy’s head.

My stomach chose to sound like a dying walrus at that moment.

"Hungry?" Lilly said stifling a laugh.

"Shush Lils." I said.

"Whatever Jen." Lilly said. "The feast will start soon."

"Thank Merlin." I sighed happily.

With Zabini, Morgan, Mom rolled up her scroll, and took the hat.

"Welcome and Welcome back!" Headmaster Dippet said. "There is an announcement I must make. This Term will be my last."

"Finally!" I whispered to Janice. And as a reward to that comment I earned a smack to the back of my head from not only Janice but Lily as well.

"Oi!" I whispered.

"Let the feast begin!" Headmaster Dippet said.

Food appeared on the tables and we all gorged ourselves on the food in front of us.


	4. Sugar! Sugar!

"Jen!" A voice yelled into my ear. I fell out of my bed.

"What Jannie?!" I said

"It's Lilly!" Janice said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Someone gave her sugar. I-" Janice started.

"Sugar?!" I said shooting up.

"Yes sugar!" Janice said.

"How much?!" I asked Janice as I scrambled under my bed and trying to find my pants and shirts.

"I don't know!" Janice said.

I found my pants and shirt. And started to run down the stairs barefoot.

"Who gave Lilly Sugar?!" I yelled.

"Why Dumbledore?" Potter asked.

"Sugar is like cocaine to Lilly!" I said shoving him against the wall.

"How was I supposed to know that?!" Potter said.

"Ask her friends!" I said, "Which way did she go?!" I said.

"She said something about swimming?" Remus said.

"Janice! Meet me at the back lake!" I yelled up the girl’s stairs and sprinted out the common room. I was faster than Lilly, but I've never tried to outrun her when she was on a sugar high. And I couldn't swim, that's a story for another time.

"Hey, Ravenclaws, move!" I said coming up behind them.

"Crap Move!" My older Brother Jackson said pushing his friends over. I sprinted past them.

"One Two words Jack! Lilly, and Sugar!" I said passing him.

"Who?!" He asked trying to keep pace with me.

"Potter." I said still not out of breath. As I had been playing sports since I was young.

"Bloody hell." Jack said.

I saw Red hair prancing around the great hall.

"Lilly!" I yelled.

"Oh! Jennifer!" Lily smiled like well, a psychopath, "It's a lovely day isn't it?"

"Lillian Rosemary Evans!" I yelled. "Stop!"

"Why Jen? I want to go swimming!" She said running off.

"Bloody hell!" I said sprinting after her.

"Jen! Shoes!" Janice said behind me.

"Toss ‘em'! "I yelled.

"Jen! I'm not a bloody Chaser! "Janice said.

"Fine leave it." I yelled back to her. Lilly was Already down the stairs. "Lillian!" I yelled. I looked over the staircase rail. "Bloody Hell!" I said. Now or never? I thought to myself I launched myself over the rails of the stairs. Crouched and landed on the balls of my feet, then took off running. Lilly was almost to the Black lake. I jumped and tackled Lilly. "Lillian!" I said holding her down. "I swear to merlin I will tell Potter you know what." I said. That's when she snapped out of her sugar rush.

"You wouldn't!" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Try me." I said to her.

"Merlin's beard!" I heard a voice behind me.

"She's fast." Another voice said.

"Jen. Get off." Lilly said.

"Kay'." I said. Pulling myself up and holding a hand out to help Lilly up.

"Thanks." Lilly said, Grabbing for my hand. Which I pulled away. She fell forward.

"That is for making me wake up and scaring me to death." I said and pulled Lilly up.

"Yeah sorry about that." Lilly said brushing her shirt and skirt off.

"Next time," I said spinning around to face Potter. "No one give her sugar, of any kind." I said.

"Where'd you learn to run that fast and long?" Potter said bent over huffing.

"Why were you trying to pace with me?" I asked him before smiling and bending over to look him in the face.

"Yes" He gasped looking directly at my face.

"Well okay." I said pulling out my wand and pointing it at his face. "Sanare corpus" I said using a healing charm, for the scratch on his face. "Spiritus" To get him to breathe easier. Potter's face became less red and the scratch on his face healed.

"Thanks." He said standing up. I stepped on his foot. "Ow!" He said.

"Tell her you're sorry!" I whispered.

"Eva-" He started. I stepped on his foot again.

"Her name is Lilly." I snarled under my breath.

"Lilly. I'm, well I'm sorry I gave you a sugar high?" He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well it wasn't your fault. You didn't know." Lilly said. "Apology accepted James." She said. They then nodded to each other we all walked our separate ways.

 

 


	5. Quidditch

It was about three or four days after the sugar indecent with Lilly.  
"I have an announcement!" The new Quidditch captain Nolan Wood. Said standing up on one of the tables in the Common room.  
"Well. Spit it out!" Potter said.  
"Shut it James." Nolan said. "I am holding Quidditch tryouts two Saturdays from now!" Nolan paused and continued. "Don't think that just because you were on the team last year you will be this year! That is all." Nolan said hopping off the table.  
I heard Potter groan.  
"Jen you should tryout!" Janice said.  
I sighed, closed the book I was reading and took of my glasses. "Janice, I don't play Quidditch anymore." I said, looking at her.  
"Please!" Janice pleaded.  
"Why is it so important that I tryout?" I asked her.  
"Because you need to show all the boy's that girls can play Quidditch too!" Lilly said.  
"Fine!" I said. I stood up and walked over to the table that Nolan had sat down and was allowing people sign up to tryout. I waited in line. It was my turn I went to grab the quill to sign my name and position. But it was jerked back.  
"Jenifer, I'm sorry but I can't let you sign up." Nolan said.  
"And why is that?" I said trying to keep my temper down.  
"Well, it's. Um, well it's." Nolan stammered.  
"Spit it out." I snarled losing patience.  
"Well, it's because you're a girl." Nolan said. I heard guys behind me snicker. "If there is a problem take it up with Professor McG-" Nolan was cut off by me grabbing his shirt.  
"How about I take my problem up with the source?" I said bringing his face close to mine. He looked like he shat his pants, even though he was a Fifth year, He was still afraid of me. "How about you let me sign up and we'll let this incident pass." I growled.  
"I-I can't d-" Nolan started.  
"I think you can." I said. "Let me sign up." I snapped.  
"W-What was that I said, I-I-I meant to say of course you can sign up, n-n-no problem." Nolan said.  
"That's what I thought. And next time a girl wants to sign up to play Quidditch, What's the answer?" I said after I signed my name and chaser.  
"Sign up. Be my guest?" Nolan said as more of a question.  
"Exactly." I said. I spun around and saw everyone in the Common room staring at me. "Didn't the people who raised you gits tell you it was impolite to stare at people?!" I snapped. Everyone went back to their own things. I sat down and put my glasses back on and picked up my book. "You two owe me big time." I said beginning to read my book again.  
"Anything." Lily said.  
"Promise!" My sister said.  
"I'll hold you two to that." I said not looking up." Which is why you two will be training with me." I said. I heard Janice groan, and saw Lily's eyes widen.

 **~the next day~**  
I woke up early, eager to train. It was Saturday. "Janice wake up!" I said flipping her mattress over. I woke Lilly up in the same manner. The three of us had a Dorm room to ourselves, because the other two girls complained enough about our abnormal hours to get their own dorm.  
"Jenny! Why'd you wake us up at?" Lilly paused. "Bloody hell! It's only 4 am!" she said.  
"I know. Now get up get dressed in stuff you can work out in and get your hair in a ponytail!" I said. "Now get a move on. No shower you will after training!" I said. Walking over and opening my trunk. Not only do my bags have Undetectable expansion charms on them, my trunk does as well. I took out my unused school supplies and pulled out a bag that held my training outfits. I remembered when I stuffed them in here. It was back at my first year at B.A.M. I was laughed at by the female students for playing Quidditch and working out like a male. I was young, so I went to my room and stuffed them all away, with angry tears in my eyes.  
"Jen?" My sister said walking back in the main dorm area, from out of our bathroom. "You okay?" Janice asked worried.  
"Yeah I'm okay Jannie. Just remembering." I said. "Here take this shirt and shorts." I said handing her them. "Put them on. Then come back out." I said. The outfits have a charm on them to where they will fit me for about three to four years or more depending on how much I grow. The three of us got dressed in running clothes and set off running

 

 


	6. First Day of classes

Today was my first real day of classes officially.

"Jen!" My best friend Lily yelled into my ear.  
"Lillian! I'm not deaf! Well I might be now." I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my ear.  
"Well you wouldn't wake up." Lily said.  
"How many times did you try?" I asked walking over to my armoire. And pulling out my towel and started to walk to the bathroom.  
"Once." Lily said smiling her evil little smile. "See you at breakfast!" Lily said running out of our dorm and down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and got into the shower.  
I went ahead to complete my morning routine of brushing my teeth and getting dressed. I Pulled on a pair of pants red plaid skinny jeans, a tank top, and a white button up shirt

My hair is veele hair, so it never tangles unless it has mud in it. Then it is a pain in my side to fix. After I got dressed I pulled on my favorite boots shoved my wand into it and grabbed my bag full of my books for the day I ran down the stairs and to the portrait door.

When I got to the entrance hall I saw Lily and Janice waiting for me.  
"Took you long enough!" Janice said smirking.  
"Oh shut it Janice. It was only twenty-five minutes." I said reaching them.  
"Jen! Where is your uniform?!" Lily exclaimed looking at my clothes.  
"What'd you expect Lil? Another goodie-two-shoe friend?" I said smirking up at her. She was about six inches taller than Janice and me. We aren't that tall. 4 foot 9 inches tall isn't that tall.  
"Possibly." Lily said looking as if she ate a lemon.  
I smiled at her. "Let's get some breakfast!" I said yanking Lily and Janice's arm to get them to move.  
"Wait!" A voice said right when I was opening the doors to the Great hall. When the doors opened water splashed on Janice, Lily, and me. I turned and saw Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Remus standing behind us with horror struck faces. I shook my head to try to get most of the water out of my hair.  
I looked at Lily. She was frozen in the spot that the water fell on her. Her mouth was hanging open in surprise. I took my wand out from my boot and pointed it at her. " _Exalant_ " I said using the drying charm on her Janice, who was also still frozen in her spot, my clothes, and the floor beneath us. I left my hair wet as it wasn't dry before anyways.  
"Jenifer, I'm sorry!" Remus said walking up to me.  
"It's not a problem." I said to him looking him in the eye. "Got to admire a rigged hover charm." I said smirking at him.  
"Wait! You're not upset about us dropping water on you?" Potter asked me.  
"Not me." I said. "Janice, and Lily maybe." I said.  
But I saw they had walked over and sat down and just tried to ignore what had just happened.  
"Maybe not." I said looking back at the now three of them.  
"Well maybe I won't mind this Dumbledore." Potter said.  
"I really don't mind any of you three. Pettigrew, yes. But you three no. Unless Black decides to hit on me but until then I'm fine with the three of you." I said.  
"Who said I would hit on you?" Black said looking me up and down.  
"I've heard of your ways, and now of the fact that you're undressing me with your eyes, doesn't help your argument." I replied to him. His eyes shot back up to my face. I was standing with my arms crossed and my hip out. "Like something you see?" I asked him.  
"If I do?" He asked suggestively.  
"Then you best sleep with one eye open if you try anything." I replied to him my eyes narrowing. "Oh. Do you mind if I just call you James?" I asked Potter.  
"No I don't mind." JAMES replied.  
"Brilliant." I said. "See you in a class possibly?" I said to Remus and James.  
"Absolutely!" Remus said to me. Remus liked my sister Janice, so don't go getting any ideas, He told me.  
"Hopefully." James said. He Likes, scratch that, loves Lily, trust me. His eyes will tell you everything.  
"See you then!" I said waving and then running off to sit with Lily and Janice.

My first hour was boring even with Lily in it. When I went to Divination I walked in to a muggle perfume choked room.

"Hey Love." I heard a husky voice behind me say.

"Jump off the astronomy tower Black." I said sitting down on the pillows that replaced the chairs.

"Aw. But that'd be no fun" Black said sitting next to me. Professor Lourdes walked into the class room.

"Good morning class." She said.

"Good morning Professor Lourdes" We all said.

" These will be your seats for the rest of the year." She said. "Today we will be using crystal balls. Not all of you will be able to see something in the crystal balls." Professor Lourdes said with a stuck-up voice. I snorted a laugh. She waved her hand and crystal balls appeared on all the tables. "Begin" She said.

"All I see is white mist." Black said bored. "Is it going to be fogy tomorrow?" He said. I let out a small laugh. "Was that a laugh?" Black said looking at me with a smirk.

"It was." I said with my shitty ass grin. "But I see..." I said pausing. I saw a ministry court room.

"Well what do you see?" Professor Lourdes said behind me I didn't jump.

"I see the ministry defeating an appeal against house-elf slavery" I replied. "Little blurry but still somewhat clear enough to see." I said.

"Very good Miss. Dumbledore." Professor Lourdes said surprised. "You get an A for today." She said.

"Thanks." I said I slumped my head down and tried to sleep but Black just had to talk. I think he must hear his own voice.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Very carefully." I replied gruffly.

"Wow. So, you're a seer?" he asked amazed.

"Possibly. Now leave me be I'm trying to sleep." I said

"But how is it that you don't know that you're a seer?" Black asked me.

I sighed "Because I only get hunches not visions." I said exasperated. " _Now_ can I sleep?" I asked.

"Nope!" He said smirking.

"Black I will make sure that you can't have children if you  _don't_   _shut up_." I hissed.

"Whatever." He said.

"Miss. Dumbledore, and Mr. Black, Do you have anything you wish to add?" Professor Lourdes said. I had a hunch she didn't like me being able to make a correct prediction.

"Yes. I just looked in the crystal and saw that it is supposed to be very cold and rainy tomorrow." I said, saving my arse and unfortunately Black's as well.

"Good continuation of the observation of the crystal ball observation. And excellent communication." Lourdes said looking like she just ate a lemon. "Both of your grades for today are upped to an O." Lourdes said. "Class what do you believe is wrong with this room?" Lourdes asked. No one raised their hand.

I groaned and slowly raised my hand.

"Miss. Dumbledore?" She said. Again, a hunch where she wanted to prove me wrong.

"The perfume is unnatural, a muggle perfume. If there is a perfume in the room, then it must be of natural ingredients because unnatural perfume causes the seers ability to lower greatly." I said my voice full boredom.

"Very good Miss. Dumbledore." She said.

When class ended I hurried out of the classroom I wasn't looking where I was going and was tripped by someone. I shot up.

"Don't. He's not worth it." Black said grabbing my arm. I calmed down and saw it was Malfoy who tripped me. I crouched down and started to pick up my books and the other things that fell out of my bag.

"That's right on the floor where you belong. Filthy half-blood." Malfoy said.

"Shut your face Malfoy." I snarled through my clenched teeth. I finished grabbing my stuff with Blacks help and got up and walked away.  
I felt Black run to catch up to me.

"You're a half-blood?" Black said. "Dumbledore's a pure blood, right?" He asked interested.

"No, my father headmaster Dumbledore is a Half blood, as well as my mother. Dumbledore had a pure-blood father, and a muggle-born mother. McGonagall has a Muggle father, and a witch mother." I explained. "I am a half blood." I said.

"What's your next class? I could walk you there." Black said.

"Um. Transfiguration." I said.

"Mine too." He said.

"Oh cool." I said. "Where's your bag?" I asked him.

"Oh crap." He said. "I forgot it in class catching up with you." He said turning.

"Wait!" I said grabbing his arm. "Don't puke on me." I said. He looked puzzled for a moment before I apparated. I felt my grip on Black slip slightly, so I grabbed his arm tighter even though he would bruise. Better than being splinched in my opinion. We landed in the alcove a few feet from the divination room.

"I just apperated, didn't I?" Black asked bent over at the stomach.

"Yes, side-longed." I replied. "Most people vomit when I apperate them in Hogwarts though." I said looking around the corner.

"Why?" He asked.  
"Because you have to find loop-holes." I said. "Come on." I said grabbing his hand. " _Consanesco."_ I said pointing my wand at him and caused the queasiness to evaporate from him. You could see green mist come from him.

"What was that?" He asked me.

"I took your queasiness away." I told him "Come on!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the divination room.

"Professor Lourdes. Sirius forgot his bag here." I said

"Oh yes, it is over here." she replied to me.

"Thank you, Professor." I said grabbing his bag and walking out to the hall.

"Here Sirius." I said.

"You said my name." Sirius said.

"Yes, I know." I said mentally face palming myself at his stupidity. "Grab on." I said holding out my hand. Sirius grabbed my hand and I squeezed it. I apperated us to the alcove closest to the transfiguration room three. I pulled Sirius into the room.

"You two are late." My mother Professor McGonagall said.

"Sorry mam." I said. "Sirius forgot his bag in the divination room." I said.

"Five points each from Gryffindor." she said. "And there are only two seats left so you must sit next to each other." Mom said.

"Yes mam." I said. Sirius and I sat down and got out our transfiguration books.

"These will be your seats for the rest of the year." My mother said in full professor mode.

I heard a familiar groan near the front. I looked over and saw Lily and James sitting in the Front rightmost desks.

"Wonder how he managed that?" Sirius whispered into my ear.

"Yeah me too." I said back. "Get in there James." I said in a low gruff voice a few moments later when he was close to Lil's ear. I saw James turn beat red and swivel around to face the back searching the back of the class. When he turned to face the front of the class again. I dropped my straight face and covered my mouth to cover my snicker. I saw Sirius beside me doing the same.

"Low five." He said holding his hand out under the table. I low five'd his hand, and smirked.

"To easy." I said.

When class ended I got up and stretched and my stomach decided to sound like a dying elephant at that moment.

"Hungry?" Sirius snickered.

"Yes." I said.

"Lunch is next anyways." He said.

"Hey JD, Pads." James said.

"JD?" I asked.

"Jenifer Dumbledore." He said

"Okay...?" I said. "Off to lunch!" I said pointing to the door.

"You are abnormal." James said, Face palming himself.

"You think that now..." Lily said walking by.

"Wait until you know her better, you'll wonder why you are even her friend." Jannie said.

"Hurtful." I said.

"Hey it's true." Jannie said walking away.

"Whatever." I said. "Let's go. I'll join you three for lunch."

"Okay." The three of them, for Remus had joined us after Jannie and Lil walked away. We got to the great hall and sat down only having five minutes left we ate fast. Well I ate fast.

"In a hurry?" James said smirking.

"Somewhat" I said. "I like potions."

"For now." Sirius and James said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You'll see." They said.

"Let's go" Remus said to the three of us. I grabbed a piece of bread and an apple. I put the bread in my mouth grabbed my bag from under my seat.

"Dork." James said.

I gave him a slap on the arm. "Let's go!" I said dragging the three of them to potions.


	7. Potions and the Note

Even though the four of us rushed to get to potions on time we were still late for class. I pushed the potions room door open and entered a room that was cold, the room smelled like old gym socks and female perfume.

"Ah. I believe we have our missing students." The professor said.

"Sorry sir." I said.

"Miss. Dumbledore, you will sit next to Mr. Black, Mr. Potter you will sit next to Miss. Evans, And Mr. Lupin you will sit next to Miss. Dumbledo- Miss. Janice." Professor Slughorn said to the four of us.

I heard Lily groan and then a slap. I snickered.

"Any problem with this seating arrangement?" Professor Slughorn asked me.

"No sir." I said with a slight smirk.

"Then sit in the seats I assigned you four in." He said sternly.

I nodded and sat down at the only table left with two seats.

"Told you." James said walking past me to sit with Lily.

"Hey today's a gift from god for you James." Sirius said.

"Yeah two hours you get to sit with Lil." I said pointing that out to him. He turned beat red and walk away.

"You have to tease him about that all the time?" Remus said leaning over the isle to talk to me.

"Every chance I get." I said. Potions went by fast and then we hiked our way up to D.A.D.A room.

D.A.D.A dragged by slowly as the hour was used to get to know the new Professor and our other classmates which while normally a promising idea but because we had the Slytherins the animosity was thick. Even worse the Professor did not go to Hogwarts, so he was unaware of our obvious dislike for the opposite house.

The few comical things that did go on were just James daring me to levitate a Slytherin's inkwell and spill it all over the guy's head without using my wand. He hadn't believed me when told the three of them about being able to use wandless magic. Then when Sirius said I couldn't Hit the new Professor in the head with a parchment wad when his head was turned.

We walked to lunch laughing at the Slytherins face when he realized it was his own inkwell that fell on him. And then when he blamed Peeves. When the four of us finally got back to the common room, I told them that I wanted to hang out with Lily and Janice for a bit. I walked over and plopped myself into the seat nearest them.

"What paper are the two of you working on?" I asked them.

"Janney is helping me on my arithmancy paper, and I'm helping Janney with her muggle studies paper." Lily said.

"Jenny you're better at arithmancy could you help Lil?" Janice asked me

"Sure, but only if you help me with this potion's paper!" I told Janice.

"Okay." She said.

"How do you make arithmancy look so easy?!" Lily asked me when we were done.

"I don't know." I felt a paper wad hit the back of my head. I spun around and saw James waving at me and then acting like he was opening a paper and reading it.

I picked up the paper and read it.

_Meet Sirius, Remus, and I down in the common room at 2am?  
-James_

I looked up and nodded to them. Wondering why they wanted to meet after lights out. James smiled and nodded back. When 9:30 hit Janice and Lily were tired and excused themselves to go to sleep. I followed not too long after hoping to catch a few hours of sleep before I would have to wake up and meet the boys in the common rooms.

I pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail and put on a pair of red shorts and a top and climbed in bed and dozed off but not until after setting an alarm for myself, and I could only hear it.

I slowly got up when my alarm went off. 2:15 it read _. Dang I missed it almost._  I didn't even bother changing. I trudged down the dorm stairs to the common room to meet the boys. Yawning on the way down. When I reached the bottom, I saw Remus in a chair near the fireplace with his nose in a book.  _As usual._ I thought rolling my eyes.  
"She's here." He said not even looking up from his book.  
"Finally!" James said getting up from the chair next to Remus. He had been slouching when I came down the stairs, so I hadn't noticed him.  
"You take forever." Sirius said standing up from yet another chair. He looked at me, and his eyes widened. "Bloody hell! Put some clothes on!" he said.  
"Make me." I snapped still not awake. "Why did you tell me to meet you here at 2 am in the morning?" I said plopping down on the chair Sirius had been sitting in. I pulled up my legs and crossed them on the chair.  
"Your initiation." James said.  
"My what?" I said.  
"Your initiation." Sirius said. My eyes narrowed.  
"For what?" I asked.  
"To be a true prankster." James said.  
"Whatever tell me what I have to do?" I said.  
"We have been wanting to prank the Slytherin common room for a long time, but we could not figure out how to get in or what to do when we did." James said.  
"And I come in to this how?" I asked yawning.  
"You're smart and well... It's that..." James said he looked to Remus.  
"That I'm Dumbledore's child?" I said pulling my mouth into a half smile.  
"Yeah!" He said, "We are not using you though!" James added quickly "Promise!"  
"I know you aren't." I said. My face had to be in a shitty ass evil grin by now. My mind returning to its rebel state and forming plans in it. "Well. If I agree." James face lit up. "I said if!" I smirked. "What do I get out of it? You have nothing of value for me." I said.  
"Oh?" James said smirking. I did not like that smirk. "I have these." James said pulling out two my journals.  
"I thought I lost those!" I snarled. My face contorted with rage. "Fine." I said. "And for the record. Take any of my stuff again I will hex you so bad your grandchildren will feel it." I said. "The rest of this week we plan." I stood up. "This weekend will be when we put our plan into action." I said. "We will meet in the library." I held up my hand to stop them from saying anything. "Less suspicious. Tell anyone who asks that Dumbledore said he assigned you three to be tutored by me in some subjects." I said. "Come to think about it. I could probably ask Papa if he could actually do that." I said.  
"Fine." James huffed. "Just don't say Dumbledore said that. We asked you." He said.  
"Yes sir." I said mocking a salute. "I don't know about you guys but, I'm going to stay up." I said.  
"Okay, I think we should all stay up!" James said. "All in favor say I!"  
"I!" The four of us coursed together.  
"We should get to know each other better!" James said.

"J.D! What is your favorite color?" James

"Red or blue." I said, I looked at Sirius.

"Icy blue." He smirked and turned to Remus.

"Brown." Remus said.

"Green!" James said giddily.

James asked some 'what's your favorite' questions, Sirius asked some of 'would you rather'. We had lost track of time getting to know each other and laughing the whole time.

"You four are up early." A male Gryffindor said walking down the stairs.  
"What time is it?" I said.  
"Um. About 6:30." Remus said.  
"We best get ready! I do not want to miss breakfast!" I said. I stomped up the stairs and into Lily, Jannie, and I's Dorm room.  
I took a quick shower and walked out into our dorm. I pulled on a black pair of jeans, and tank top. I shoved my feet into a black pair of boots and put my white shirt on over my tank top. I didn't want to fiddle with my hair, so I scrunched up my nose and used my Metamorphmagus powers to change my hair shape and color. I picked red. I pulled out a Gryffindor necklace, and my tie, I didn't bother tying it right. I grabbed my glasses, bag, and cloak. I sprinted down stairs and saw only Remus ready.

"Yeah they're slow." Remus said. "Nice choice of hair today." He said smiling.  
"Thanks Rem." I said smiling.  
"Hey Remus! Is J.D down yet?" I heard James said behind me.  
I smirked. I made a shushing sound and changed my looks completely.  
"Not yet James." He said a small smile on his face.  
"Maybe she's not faster than Sirius." James said. "Who's this Remus?" James said just now noticing me.  
"A friend." Remus said.  
"Oh cool." James said giving me a weird look.

"Hey guys." Sirius said walking down the boy's dorm stairs. "Told you I was faster than J.D at getting ready." He said smirking.  
"I think not." I said stepping out from behind Remus. I still had not changed back to myself.  
"What? Who are you?" Sirius said.  
I shook my head changing my face back. "I was ready before either of you." I said pointing to James and Sirius.  
"How-?" James started.  
"Metamorphmagus." I said. "I can change my looks at will. You have to be born with it." I explained. "Let's go!" I said dragging out the word go, "I'm hungry!" I said.  
"You're always hungry." James said, as the four of us walked down to breakfast. I chuckled and pushed him on the shoulder.


	8. Planning

"What's your Classes today J.D" James asked.

"Um." I opened my bag and searched through the mess of inkwells and parchment. "Here it is!" I said pulling my timetable for today out.

I showed them to James.

He then proceeded to smile and hand me back my times table.

"We have A.R, Potions, and astronomy together. "He said.

"Awesome!" I smiled. "I actually don't mind potions at least at the moment." I admitted.

"For now." James snorted a laugh. He ran a hand through his already messy hair as if he was trying to tame it.

"That won't work James." I told him. I slid in-front of him and pulled my wand out.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" He said surprised.

"You will never get that hair tamed if you don't try!" I said. "To be honest, I don't think it looks bad, I actually think Lil likes it, but she'll never admit it." I said as I casted a hair calming spell that I had learned from Lil. Believe it or not Lil's hair is a thorn in the side to brush. His hair calmed down as much as it could even for my magic it was terrible.

"Thank you, J.D" he said patting his somewhat calmed hair.

"No problem I guess." I said.

"Let me see your times table!" Sirius said as he grabbed my times table out of my pocket back. I tried to grab for it, but he held it high and read it. "We have every class together again."

"Merlin is against me completely." I said as I face palmed myself.

"Come on now love, it's not that bad." Sirius said smirking.

"I'm too tired to correct you today." I said yawning.

"Jen, we have Potions and A.R together." Remus said as he handed my times table back to me.

"Awesome!" said ecstatic.

"I've always wondered is Jan, and I guess you, Are you two veeles?" Remus asked.

"Yes, yes we are." I said we were almost to the great hall now.

"I am too" Sirius said.

"Oh really? So, is that why you're a man whore?" I smirked slightly.

He stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed and then we sat down and ate breakfast.

For the next week we planned and figured out what we would do with the Slytherin common room and dorms.

We chose to pull the prank on Monday, and we would do the following:

Spray paint the walls, put dye in their shampoos, and itching powder in their clothes.

On the morning of the prank I silently walked up the boy’s dormitory stairs, I've had a lot of practice with walking silently upstairs and on creaky floorboards. I walked into their dorm then quickly and quietly shut the door.

I saw James in the bed nearest the door to my left. He was sprawled out on his bed lying on his back and covered completely with the covers. Remus was in the bed next to James lying on his side, his legs curled close to his chest completely covered. Sirius was in the bed directly across from the door He was lying on his stomach head turned to the left, his hair ruffled and knotted, and his left arm hanging off the side of his bed. Pettigrew was on the bed to my right.

To tell the truth Sirius was good looking, not that I would date him though.

Remus yawned and got up and rubbing his eyes. His chest was covered in scars. And he reeked of wet dog.

I placed a silencing spell on James and Sirius. Then I cast a charm to where two jets of water, aimed at them both, flow from my hands. They shot up their mouths open in a silent scream. Their hands shot up to their throat looking for their voice. "Oh, you're missing something?" I said removing the silencing charm from them.

"Why did you do that?!" Sirius said shaking his head making water splash all over the place.

"Revenge" I said simply.

Sirius and James eyes widened and then they both said at the same time realizing what I meant "You said you were okay with that!"

"I said I admired it. And I said I was fine with it to Remus. Not to you two." I said smirking evilly.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked getting up and shaking his hair like a dog getting water all over.

"Just before breakfast." I said. "I know it's kinda short notice but what if we did this during one of the class hours?" I asked sitting crossed legged on Sirius's bed.

"You mean skip class?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I mean skip class, what did you think I meant?" I asked mentally face palming myself.

"I meant as in you would skip class?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I did it all the time at Bam." I told them.

"Oh." Sirius said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey. Um. Can you, uh, leave so we can get dressed?" James stuttered out.

"Sure." I said hopping up. "I'll wait for you guys in the common room."

"Okay." James Remus, and Sirius coursed as I left.

**Sirius's P.O.V**

After Jenifer left James looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"You think that J.D can actually do this Pads?" James asked me.

"Yeah course I do, don't you Prongs?" I asked him as I pulled my shirt on and buttoned it.

"Yeah. Mooney?" James turned to Remus.

"Course I do." He said pulling his pants on.

I could see doubt in both of their eyes.

They could probably see it in mine as well. I mean well yeah, she is a good friend to the three of us now.

What if she or one of us did something wrong and it all blew to bits. But she was the one caught and blamed?

**Normal P.O.V**

James Sirius and Remus walked down the stairs fully clothed now.

I had a sudden realization, Sirius was in all my classes. I face palmed myself  _the stars are not lined in my favor eh?_

They looked at me funny. "I just realized that Sirius and I have every class together." I told them. They laughed.

"Just now realizing that?" Sirius chuckled shaking his head

"You guys ready?" I asked, my stomach growled loudly.

James laughed and said, "Let's get breakfast."

"Yay!" I said jumping up and running through the portrait door.


	9. Pranking Preparations!

"Jen! I know that you are going to pull that prank after lunch. And that there is no way I can stop you from pulling it, so be careful?" My sister said. I guess she figured out that we chose the class just after lunch hour to pull the prank.  
"Jan, I always try to be careful. See you in Potions." I said pulling her into a quick hug.  
"See you." She replied. I pulled James Sirius and Remus into an alcove and grabbed Sirius and Remus's hand, Sirius understood and grabbed James's hand. I apperated us to the fifth floor outside the prefect’s bathroom.  
"Bloody hell J.D Warn us when you're going to do that!" James said holding his stomach. I pulled my wand out of my boot and cast a charm to remove the uneasy stomach pain from him and Remus, Sirius had gotten used to it as it was my favorite way to quickly get us to our next class. I gave the door to the prefect's bathroom its password opened it and told it to let no one else in while we were in here.  
"I still want to know how you know all these passwords." Sirius said.  
"I listen to them." I told them. "And My brother is Ravenclaw Prefect and my sister is Head girl." I said.  
"Makes sense." Remus said.  
I pulled out my bag that had an undetectable expansion charm on it, reached in and yanked three Slytherins uniforms from the bag. I gave them each a Slytherin's uniform. "Nabbed them from the laundry, don't give me that look" I said when I saw Sirius's face. "They are clean." I told them.  
"Sure." Sirius said in a sarcastic voice.  
I ignored him and shoved the three of them into a stall. "Change." I stated. I turned to a full-length mirror and concentrated on my clothes imagining a skirt that was black and green then onto the rest of my outfit.  
I squeezed my eyes and imagined straight blonde hair, silver eyes and being a foot taller. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I looked fine. Then proceeded to my hair. I heard a stall open.  
"Yes James?" I said in my best snooty voice.  
"J.D?" James said his jaw hanging open.  
"Shut your jaw." I said as I turned just finishing my hair.  
"Sorry, um these clothes are kinda small." He said raising his leg up.  
"Sorry they don't come in gigantic." I said snorting. I withdrew my wand from beneath my skirt and pointed to his pant legs.  
"Hardy har har." James said rolling his eyes. The others had just finished and had small problems with their uniforms.  
As I moved to Remus to work on his uniform I said offhandedly "You guys doubt me, don't you?" I saw Sirius who was eating a leftover piece of bread choke on it.  
"Where would you have gotten that idea?" James said desperately trying to hide his surprised face and help his choking best friend.  
"Well for one you guys are used to doing pranks by yourselves and obviously never had anyone else help, and for two you two are very bad with occlumency." I said. "It doesn't help I’m a natural Legilimen." I said as a second thought.  
"Sorry." Sirius said.  
"No offence taken, If I were in your threes shoes I would be the same." I said I moved to Sirius and fixed his pants legs. "Now do you three trust me enough to mess with your looks?" I asked bracing myself for a quick and sharp no.  
"Course." Remus said.  
"We've trusted you this far." James said looking down into my eyes, even being a foot taller than normal I was shorter than Remus, who was the shortest of the marauders, by at least a head.  
"I guess." Sirius said, with a voice full of sarcasm and his mouth turned up into a breathtaking half smile.  
I felt warmth grow in my chest and knew that I was meant to be here, not just at Hogwarts but here with these three truants, rule breaking boys, and be their friend. I felt welcome, something I had never felt at Beauxbatons. I smiled brightly and held my wand up at Sirius's face, He was born into a family full of Slytherins, which meant he needed a little less change than the other two. But more in the way of making him look less like a Black. I changed his hair from the black night color it was to a deep mahogany, his stormy grey eyes to a bright blue, close to that of a Slytherins eyes I had bumped into once. I charmed his hair to be straight and pulled his hair back into a sleek ponytail.  
"Good?" I asked James and Remus.  
"Never would have known him if I hadn't seen you change his looks." James said, with actual true admiration.  
"James." I said. Pointing to a chair I had summoned. "Sirius, look in the mirror and tell me if there is a major trait that all blacks have, and people know. As in like a prominent nose or a birthmark that you've always had." I turned to Remus "You're good with charms, right?" He nodded. "Okay." I taught him a charm to help disguise the scars he had on his face. And any other place you could see easily.  
"Hold still Jameson." I said, putting my hands on his shoulders.  
"Sorry." He said sitting as still as he could.  
"Close your eyes." I stated, his eyes closed reluctantly, and I removed his glasses, and placed a charm on his eyes. "Open." I instructed. "Can you see like you had your glasses on?" I asked. He nodded. "Good." I replied. I started to work on James when I heard the door click open. "Crap, only four other people can do that other than me.  
"Jen!" Janney said. "I want to help." She said her hair all clumped up and matted her small amount of makeup that she usually had on smeared all over. She looked like she took a dip in the Black lake and then rolled in mud.  
"Bloody hell!" I snarled. "Slytherins?" I asked. She simply nodded. I transfigured a stone into a chair. "Do Remus." I said. Jan was better at charms than I was, so she would have an easier time helping Remus than I would.  
"She won't tell?" James and Sirius chorused together.  
"Not after what the Slytherins just did to her." I replied my blood boiling and I was desperately trying to keep myself from storming off to find the three who did that to my literal better half. I forgot to mention that very, very protective of Jan, and Lil. "They threw mud at her, knocked her out and threw her in the black lake. Ockey saved her and a Merperson helped her back into consciousness." I replied for Janney. She was fuming. She was madder than I was and that was saying something.  
"All the more reason for her to help." Sirius said.  
"She won't per say help with the pranking. Just the preparation." I told them.  
I charmed his hair to be less wild and wavier curly. Which took work on my part. Then changed his hair color to dirty blonde and his eyes to deep ocean blue. Then gave him a sharper nose and made his eyes look more piercing. I told him to do the same as Sirius.  
"Done." Janney said.  
"Okay. Go to Morgan, I think she has stuff left over from Jackson's and I's mud fight during the summer." She nodded and stifled a sniffle. I grabbed my other half into a quick hug and kissed her forehead. "Which ones?" I asked my eyes piercing hers.  
"Ault, Diaz, Bellatrix." Janney said.  
I nodded and turned to the guys. "Ready?"  
"Yeah, do you have the stuff?" Remus asked me.  
"Yeah." I said lifting my bag and rolling my eyes. "Let's go!" I said pulling a Slytherin cloak over my shoulders.  
"What if there is Slytherin's in their common room?" Remus asked.  
"Sirius and I will handle it." I said turning to him. "Veele." I said simply. He smirked an evil smirk and nodded. James and Remus looked at us and gave each other a small look of fear and confusion. "If it comes down to it, you'll see." I stated in an even voice but full of mischief.

Sirius's P.O.V  
"I guess." I had said to Jennifer, I pulled my mouth into a half smile to show her I was kidding. She smiled with a smile the sun would be jealous of and I could tell that she hadn't used in a long while. She worked on me first then started on James when we all heard the door click open. J.D looked up worried "Crap only four other people can do that other than me!" she hastily spat out.  
"Jen! I want to help!" Janice said showing herself. Her hair was matted with mud and she had makeup smeared all over her face, she was dripping wet too.  
"Bloody hell! Slytherins?" J.D asked. Janice nodded. Jenifer told her to work on Remus.  
"She won't tell?" James and I asked worriedly.  
"Not after what they did." J.D said she told us what happened, she must have been able to tell through a blood connection that all Veele twins had. I could tell she was furious. I wanted to reach out and put a hand on her shoulder, but I was not sure how she would react to it, so I decided against it.  
"Done." Janice said simply.  
"Go to Morgan, I think she has stuff left over from mine and Jackson's mud fight during the summer." Janice nodded and stifled a sniffle. Jen pulled her twin into a quick hug and then gave her a peck on the forehead. "Which ones?" She asked her  
"Ault, Diaz, and Bellatrix." Janice told J.D.  
"Ready?" Jennifer asked us after Janice had left.  
"Yeah, do you have the stuff?" Remus asked her.  
"Yeah." She replied lifting a bag and rolling her eyes. "Let's go!" She said draping a Slytherin cloak over her shoulders.  
"What if there is Slytherin's in their common room?" Remus asked.  
"Sirius and I will handle it." She said turning to me. "Veele." she said simply to me.  
I smirked evilly nodded. James and Remus looked at us then gave each other a small look of fear and confusion. I smirked at them  
"If it comes down to it, you'll see." J.D said in an even voice, but you could still hear the small tint of mischief within it.


	10. It's Pranking Time!

James Sirius Remus and I had little trouble making it to the Slytherin common room. Seeing as Ravenclaw went out of their way to not be in sight of the Slytherin students in general, and the Hufflepuff even in groups tried their best to keep out our way. Our fellow Gryffindor's prove to be a slight problem, they would stand our way, but staying in character we just shoved our way through. When the four of us got to the stairs that led down to the Slytherin common rooms I stopped. "Anyone want to back out now?" I said, knowing that doing this during the day was much riskier than doing it at night. Sirius snorted and crossed his arms, James rolled his eyes, and Remus just shook his head. "Okay let's move." I said. I led them down a corridor and stopped in front of a plain stone wall.  
"Why did we stop? Let's go!" James hissed lowly.  
"It was my job to find this place and I did now shut your trap!" I snarled. "Lutum-sanguis." I said before the stone wall. The wall moved back like the ones in the leaky cauldron that open to Diagon Alley. "Told you I knew what I was doing!" I snarled under my breath toward James.  
"You should have seen her little Filthy half-blood face! It was Hilarious!" I heard a voice that sounded velvety but was still shrill.  
Bellatrix I thought to myself.  
"Yes if only I had a camera!" A deep voice I had heard before, Ault.  
"Maybe we should do the same to that thing that she calls a twin." A voice that sounded like a bell with a big fat dent in its side. Diaz.  
Sirius grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear, "No J.D we will get them calm yourself."  
I turned to him his face was close, I felt a blush coming on, but I suppressed it with a gulp and nodded slightly, then got a quick idea. "Play along!" I whispered to him, "James Remus sneak away when Sirius and I start the distraction." I said quietly. They nodded telling me that they heard me. "DAMNIT LEO, YOU CHEATED ON ME!" I screamed at Sirius. "HOW CAN I EVER TRUST YOU AGAIN?!"  
"Carissa I swear if you had just given yourself to me I would not have to resort to that!" Sirius said catching on quickly. "Quiet yourself woman you don't need to air our dirty laundry in front of our whole common room!"  
"Well if you could keep it in your pants I wouldn't get so mad!" I yelled at his face, knowing that I had caught Ault, Bellatrix, and Diaz's attention, it seemed that they were the only ones in the Slytherin dungeons.  
I could feel them coming over to try and break us up. When they got close enough I changed my eye color to green for a split second and turned to Ault. "I have a question for you Ault!" I said looking at him. "I just figured out that my fiancé just cheated on me because I wouldn't give myself up to him. Do you think I should owl home and tell them to call the marriage off?" I asked Him with a hand on my hip.  
"Well maybe if you would me my fiancé." Ault said looking me up and down with hungry eyes.  
I walked close to him and asked him; "so you would be man enough to keep it in your pants and not leave me home alone?" In my most seductive voice and adding a small bit of Veele power in it too.  
"Anything for a woman like you." He said drool forming at the side of his lip. I looked him in the eye then stood on my toes grabbed his head pulling him down, "Sleep." I whispered softly into his ear. He drooped and fell forward, I took a step to the side and let him fall to the floor. Sirius did the same to Bellatrix, Diaz looked petrified, "sopor maxima." I whispered my finger pointing at her face, she fell back to the wall and her head lobbed to the side. "Amittere memoria" I casted a spell to wipe her last memory which was us.  
"Merlin's beard. You guys can be scary with that kind of magic." James said.  
"I know, why do you think I refuse to use it on anyone but someone who deserves it?" I said. I pulled the bag holding the spray paint dye and itching power from underneath my skirt. I opened it and pulled out four boxes of itching powder, four boxes of dye and three spray paint cans.  
"You're not going to use spray paint?" James asked.  
"I'd rather transfigure them." I said. I walked halfway down the stairs to the girl's dorm stairs, then turned to the guys "Remus! Come on!" I said as I felt that he was the one who would take this most mature.  
"Won't they turn into a slide?" Remus asked.  
"I don't think they will if I stand here." I said.  
"Okay." Remus said shakily. He walked down and got to me.  
"Keep going!" I said. He made it to the bottom and looked up at me and smiled.  
I followed him, I went to the first room. "No one else is here." I said. I walked to the wardrobe and shook itching power on every one of their clothes. While Remus put dye in their conditioner bottles. After we did that we took to spray painting and transfiguring everything silver to gold and everything green to scarlet red. We did this to the rest of the rooms and made our way to their common room and changed all the Slytherin colors to Gryffindor. I then sat on the floor and waited for James and Sirius. When they got down they stopped next to me.  
"Now time for an incantation." I told them. "It will make sure that they all use the things we put the dye in and itching powder on, for the next week." I closed my eyes and chanted an incantation three times, opened my eyes and felt it was done. "Okay lets-" I was interrupted by Slytherins coming in for their free hour. "Crap!" I said. I grabbed Remus and Sirius's hand and Sirius grabbed James's hand and James grabbed Remus's to form a circle, a blue and white phoenix appeared from burst of flames, then grabbed my shoulders and with a great burst of flames we were transported to the boy's Dorm room. "Thank you, Isabella." I said quietly summoning a treat for her, then giving her the treat, she nipped my finger then my ear and in yet another burst of flames she went back home.  
"Merlin's toe!" James said. I pulled my wand out and took all the charms off him then handed him his glasses.  
"I thought that Fawkes was red and orange." Sirius said as I removed the spells from him next.  
"That wasn't Fawkes that was my Phoenix, Isabella." I told them as I removed the spells from Remus.  
I then proceeded to remove the charms and transfigurations from me and my clothes.  
"Is that why you told us to make a circle if any Slytherins came? To add to the effect?" Remus smirked.  
"Duh!" I said smirking as well. "Go get changed we have to get to D.A.D.A" I told them. They all smiled then jumped up as I left their room and started down the boy's stairs.


	11. Growing up!

Just as we stepped into the Great Hall to head to dinner after D.A.D.A I sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed Sirius's arm and my stomach.

"J.D are you okay?" James asked, grabbing my shoulder.

"No." I huffed. "Get me to my Twin." I spat out through my clenched teeth.

They helped me to the Great hall and we saw a huge group of students. "She's in the middle." I huffed out.

"Move!" James said.

"Get moving." Sirius said, as he and James were shoving people out of the way. People moved, and I saw Jannie kneeling in the middle holding her stomach. I broke out of James and Sirius grasp and stumbled and tripping over my feet I reached her.

"Jannie." I said. Her head tilted up and I saw her red eyes and face cracked like a porcelain dolls face and knew what was happening. "Sirius! Help me get her out to the court yard. She's maturing early." I said, grabbing my twin’s arm.

"Holy bloody hell!" Sirius said grabbing her other dragged her out to the court yard nearest the Great Hall and dropped her in the middle.

"Up Jannie!" I snarled. "Janice." I spat. "Janice Kendra Maybelle McGonagall Dumbledore Get up and face me now!" I yelled. Jannie shot up her face contorted and cracked like a porcelain doll's face. She started toward me my arm shot out keeping them from stepping in front of me. "No, she can't hurt me." I said. "Janice it's safe. You-" I was cut off my whirlwind of water appeared and was swirling around Janice. I covered my face and watched it unfold something that should be natural in occurring but this one was not. Everyone in a mile radius had to be soaked. When the event died down Janice slumped down and fell into the grass face first. I walked up and put her arm around my shoulder. I was tired and in terrible pain I doubled over under her and my weight."

"Jenny! Jannie!" Lily yelled, she felt the trauma that Janice was feeling and the fear I was feeling. "I got here as fast as I could! What hap-" she stopped when she saw Janice's face 'repairing' itself. "What caused her to mature early?" Lil asked.

"Probably Bellatrix Ault and Diaz making fun of her" I huffed out. Lil walked over and helped me up. Remus bent down and picked Janice up.

"We need to take you two to the hospital wing." Sirius said.

"Can you walk Jen?" Lily asked me.

"Course I can." I lied.

"Don't be so thick headed." Sirius said. He bent down and picked me up bridal style.

"Put me down!" I yelled at him.

"Nope." He said. I crossed my arms. He grinned evilly then pretended to drop me, causing me by reflex to wrap my arms around his neck tightly. "That's better." He said cockily.

"Shut it." I mumbled sharply. I must have fell asleep. Because the next thing I remember is waking up in the Hospital wing at midnight to Poppy shaking me and giving me a potion.

**James's P.O.V**

Lily and I were walking side by side behind Remus and Sirius.

"Put me down!" J.D yelled at Sirius.

"Nope!" Sirius said. J.D crossed her arms and I knew what Sirius was going to do.

I grabbed Lily's arm. Causing sparks to shoot through my hand and up my arm. Yup that is what I feel when I touch her even just a passing by shoulder bump. I moved to the side a few steps pulling Lily with me.

"Let me go Potter." she said.

"Done." I said releasing her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

I replied to her by simply pointing to Sirius, who was just now pretending to drop Jen who quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How did you know he was going to do that?" Lily asked me.

"Your best friends with Janice right Lily?" I asked. She nodded eyes narrowing still not completely understanding or maybe it was because I called her Lily and not Evans. "Don't you know what Janice is going to do sometimes? Before she does it?" She nodded eyes telling me she understood. "It's the same with Remus, Sirius and I."

"Awesome!" Lily said.

"Besides I would have done the same thing." I said smirking nervously down at her, I ran my hand through my hair. I only do it around Lily because I'm nervous around her.

She snorted, rolled her eyes, and playfully slapped my shoulder.

J.D said that I should try and be her friend before asking her to date me. I think that I am doing a decent job at being a friend to Lily and not a nuisance.

"James!" Lily whispered sharply pulling me from my thoughts. My heart stopped when she called me James, and not Potter. She yanked violently on my sleeve and pointed at Sirius. It looked like J.D fell asleep. Sirius was a bit red. I smiled. I looked down at Lily she was already looking at me. She smiled too.

**Growing up!**

Just as we stepped into the Great Hall to head to dinner after D.A.D.A I sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed Sirius's arm and my stomach.

"J.D are you okay?" James asked, grabbing my shoulder.

"No." I huffed. "Get me to my Twin." I spat out through my clenched teeth.

They helped me to the Great hall and we saw a huge group of students. "She's in the middle." I huffed out.

"Move!" James said.

"Get moving." Sirius said, as he and James were shoving people out of the way. People moved, and I saw Jannie kneeling in the middle holding her stomach. I broke out of James and Sirius grasp and stumbled and tripping over my feet I reached her.

"Jannie." I said. Her head tilted up and I saw her red eyes and face cracked like a porcelain dolls face and knew what was happening. "Sirius! Help me get her out to the court yard. She's maturing early." I said, grabbing my twin’s arm.

"Holy bloody hell!" Sirius said grabbing her other dragged her out to the court yard nearest the Great Hall and dropped her in the middle.

"Up Jannie!" I snarled. "Janice." I spat. "Janice Kendra Maybelle McGonagall Dumbledore Get up and face me now!" I yelled. Jannie shot up her face contorted and cracked like a porcelain doll's face. She started toward me my arm shot out keeping them from stepping in front of me. "No, she can't hurt me." I said. "Janice it's safe. You-" I was cut off my whirlwind of water appeared and was swirling around Janice. I covered my face and watched it unfold something that should be natural in occurring but this one was not. Everyone in a mile radius had to be soaked. When the event died down Janice slumped down and fell into the grass face first. I walked up and put her arm around my shoulder. I was tired and in terrible pain I doubled over under her and my weight."

"Jenny! Jannie!" Lily yelled, she felt the trauma that Janice was feeling and the fear I was feeling. "I got here as fast as I could! What hap-" she stopped when she saw Janice's face 'repairing' itself. "What caused her to mature early?" Lil asked.

"Probably Bellatrix Ault and Diaz making fun of her" I huffed out. Lil walked over and helped me up. Remus bent down and picked Janice up.

"We need to take you two to the hospital wing." Sirius said.

"Can you walk Jen?" Lily asked me.

"Course I can." I lied.

"Don't be so thick headed." Sirius said. He bent down and picked me up bridal style.

"Put me down!" I yelled at him.

"Nope." He said. I crossed my arms. He grinned evilly then pretended to drop me, causing me by reflex to wrap my arms around his neck tightly. "That's better." He said cockily.

"Shut it." I mumbled sharply. I must have fell asleep. Because the next thing I remember is waking up in the Hospital wing at midnight to Poppy shaking me and giving me a potion.

**James's P.O.V**

Lily and I were walking side by side behind Remus and Sirius.

"Put me down!" J.D yelled at Sirius.

"Nope!" Sirius said. J.D crossed her arms and I knew what Sirius was going to do.

I grabbed Lily's arm. Causing sparks to shoot through my hand and up my arm. Yup that is what I feel when I touch her even just a passing by shoulder bump. I moved to the side a few steps pulling Lily with me.

"Let me go Potter." she said.

"Done." I said releasing her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

I replied to her by simply pointing to Sirius, who was just now pretending to drop Jen who quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How did you know he was going to do that?" Lily asked me.

"Your best friends with Janice right Lily?" I asked. She nodded eyes narrowing still not completely understanding or maybe it was because I called her Lily and not Evans. "Don't you know what Janice is going to do sometimes? Before she does it?" She nodded eyes telling me she understood. "It's the same with Remus, Sirius and I."

"Awesome!" Lily said.

"Besides I would have done the same thing." I said smirking nervously down at her, I ran my hand through my hair. I only do it around Lily because I'm nervous around her.

She snorted, rolled her eyes, and playfully slapped my shoulder.

J.D said that I should try and be her friend before asking her to date me. I think that I am doing a decent job at being a friend to Lily and not a nuisance.

"James!" Lily whispered sharply pulling me from my thoughts. My heart stopped when she called me James, and not Potter. She yanked violently on my sleeve and pointed at Sirius. It looked like J.D fell asleep. Sirius was a bit red. I smiled. I looked down at Lily she was already looking at me. She smiled too.


	12. Quidditch is for me

I woke up to Lily shaking me awake.

"What, what, WHAT?!" I yelled. "It’s Saturday! And it's only 6 am why did you wake me?!"  
"It is also Quidditch tryouts." Lily said. "And I am not going to let days and days of training on my part go to waste!"

I lurched out of my bed, grabbed the clothes I had set out for the tryouts. I shoved my legs into my pants and pulled the shirt over my head.

"It's raining." Lily told me through the bathroom door.  
"Thanks." I replied. I shoved the shoes I had put out yesterday in my wardrobe and yanked out my rain boots from underneath the piles of my stuff.

"J. D!" I heard James yell up the stairs.

"Don't get your underpants in a wedge I’m almost ready!" I yelled back. I grabbed my broom and ran down the stairs.

"Noah told me to give you these." James said tossing a quidditch outfit, and padding at me

"I don't really need the padding guards, I'm not afraid to get hurt." I said, about the drop the guards.

"Noah said it was mandatory for you." James said.

"Don't care I pulled the quidditch outfit on and threw the guards over my shoulders.

When James and I reached the pitch, Noah was yelling.

"Is Dumbledore even here?" He was smiling as if he thought I was not coming.

"Right here Wood." I said my blood boiling. Noah's smile turned into a look of fear, which was quickly replaced by a stone face.

"You're late!" He said.

I threw the guards at his face.

"Deal with it, and I do  _not_ need the guards." I said with an icy voice.

"Fine it's on you if you end up in the hospital wing." He said mockingly.

"And it's your fault if you provoke me into sending you to the hospital wing with a broken face." I said acid filling my voice.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I heard a 5th year whisper.

"I hate the rain!" I said. "And it is too bloody early." I said looking straight at the 5th year.

"We have enough people to play a real game of quidditch. "And I have one of my friends to play the other keeper. Red team will be: Chasers: Potter, Black, and Dumbledore. Seeker: Longbottom. Beaters: Peewit brothers. Keeper: My friend." Noah said.

"Gold team will be!" I heard Noah say, but James yanked me to the side next to the rest of the red team.

"Longbottom is the team leader." James and Sirius coursed at the same time.

"Fine by me." I said.

"I second that!" Fabbion said.

"Third that." Gideon said.

"It’s settled then." Longbottom replied somewhat surprised.

"Jenifer, do you mind if I call you Jenifer?" I nodded at Franks questioning face. "Jenifer, you James and Sirius will work together. “He continued eyes steeled.

"Why do you say that like I would say no?" I asked.

"Well you're a Dum-" Frank said.

"A Dumbledore yes, did you see the Slytherins at dinner?" I asked, everyone nodded, James chuckled, Sirius smirked. "Yeah my Idea and I helped." I said. Everyone’s jaw dropped.

"So, I'm fine working with them." I said.

"Oi! you bum’s ready for tryouts?" I heard Wood yell across the pitch.

"Ready?" Longbottom asked looking at me.

"More than ever. LET’S KICK SOME GOLD TEAM BUTT!" I yelled putting my hand in the middle. "This is when you put your hand in the middle with me." I said mentally face-palming myself.

"Oh, muggles do this!" Longbottom said. They laughed as their hands joined mine in the middle.

"Let do this!" I smirked.

"That face could put fear into even You-know-who!" Longbottom said shivering.

"Good." I said. I mounted my broom and took off for the center where the Gold team's chasers were waiting.

"Scared Dumbledore?" One of the other teams’ chasers said.

"Not even the slightest." I smirked the same evil smile. His eyes widened then he shivered.

"The snitch is out." The volunteer quidditch ref yelled out. "Start!" The ref said throwing the quaffed out.

I didn't hesitate I raced forward and snatched the Quaffle. Sirius behind me to my left and James to my right. I heard a familiar sound of the blugger I was almost to the rings when I heard it. I shifted just in time to flip myself upside down I hung on to the broom with my legs, Wood was stunned, thus causing him to miss the Quaffle I threw, scoring the first goal in the game. I righted myself and flew back to James and Sirius.

"Merlin's toe!" Sirius said.

"That's our girl!" James said giving me a high-five.

"Glad she is too." Sirius said, high-fiveing me as well.

Throughout the next hour we played, I was having so much fun that I didn't realize Longbottom was after the snitch. I turned and saw that he was in a dive with the gold team’s seeker at the end of his broom. Longbottom reached out. Smiling, he pulled out of the dive and held up his hand.

"Yes!" James yelled. Sirius whooped and smiled big. I flew my broom over to James and Sirius almost crashing into them I pulled them into a hug.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"Red team is victorious!" The referee yelled.

"The list of the people who made the team will be up as early as tomorrow and as late as Monday!" Wood yelled out.

We all walked to the Changing room I stopped outside.

"Oi! Let J.D go first. There is only one of her." James yelled out. Longbottom shrugged. The rest just nodded.

"I'm fine." I said. I summoned my bag and pulled out a shirt.

"Wait your changing out here?!" Fabbion and Gideon squeaked simultaneously.

"Yeah, I'm only changing my shirt. My undershirt and pants have a charm to keep them from getting wet." I said as I yanked my Top shirt off. I felt my mid-drift be exposed and I quickly pulled it down. I saw Sirius's face and knew he saw my scars. I quickly pulled on my new shirt. With a crack Faxia appeared next to me.

"Here." Faxia said holding her hands out for my shirt.

"Thanks, Faxia. You’re not going to leave us if I give you this shirt, right?" I said smiling brightly.

"Never Miss!" Faxia said with a wide toothy grin.

"Thank you Faxia. You can have the day off from me." I said.

"Thank you, Miss!" Faxia bobbed her head. "May I hug Miss?" she asked smiling a toothy grin again.

"You need never ask Faxia." I said pulling the tiny elf into a hug.

"Until next time, stay well! Miss. Faxia will for sure!" Faxia said as she apperated away.

"What?" Wood asked.

"Faxia helped give birth to my sister and I. Momma couldn't apperate to mudus for fear of hurting us. We were born 1 month to early even for Veele standards." I said answering his unsaid question. "In a manner she is a second mother to Jannie and I." I waited for Sirius and James to finish getting ready.

"J. D! I'm going to go to save us some food. Wait for Sirius? You know how long he takes." James said as he walked out.

"Sure!" I said smirking. "He's more of a Woman than I am!" I laughed.

"That's very true." James said laughing. He walked off to the castle.

I heard the door open and I went to turn toward the door, but I was pushed up against the wall and a hand slid up my shirt.

"Sirius!" I said in a shrill voice After I saw his face. " _Get your perverted hands off me_!" I said in a low and acid filled voice. Sirius's hands did not move. His hands found my scars and I squeaked.

" _What_  did that?!" He asked in a worried voice as he removed his hands from underneath my shirt.

"I  _told you_  I earned a few battle scars." I told him straightening my shirt. "And you  _could_  have just asked!" I snarled.

"I was worried you would say no." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I should have asked anyways. Sorry." He said bending his head down.

I sighed,  _stupid boy, and stupid me for being soft._ "Just  _ask_  next time." I said as I tapped his cheek with my hand twice.

"No hard feelings?" Sirius asked holding out his hand to let me lead.

"None." I replied walking forward. "Let’s move it before James's chubby but eats all of the food he 'saved' for us!" I said as I started jogging to the castle.

"Race you!" Sirius yelled as he took off sprinting. "Loser has to do 3 things that the winner says!" He yelled.

"You cheat!" I yelled sprinting as fast as I could.

"I -" Sirius wheezed, when we reached the castle. "Win!" Sirius smirked as he bent over trying to catch his breath.

"You cheated!" I yelled. Slightly out of breath.

"Having a head start was only fair." Sirius said after he finally caught his breath.

"Not fair!" I yelled. "Fine! but next time no cheating!" I said keeping my end of the deal.

"You have to wear a skirt on Monday, buy me chocolates, OH and you have to go the first Hogsmeade weekend with me." Sirius said.

"Fine!" I said crossing my arms.  _I hate skirts!_

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything in this story except for Janice, Jennifer Jackson, Morgan, and the story line of course. All rights to the Marauders and Harry potter go to J.K. Rowling.


End file.
